


She Said

by allofuswithwings



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Freeform, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings
Summary: Dom’s thoughts, as though speaking to Matt.
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard
Kudos: 3





	She Said

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Livejournal/Dreamwidth. Originally published February 2009.

She said I spend too much time with you.

  
  


_(We work together, how am I supposed to not spend time with you?)_

  
  


She said I smile too much when I talk about you.

  
  


_(You’re my best friend, you’re supposed to make me happy.)_

  
  


She said I watch you too much when we’re on stage.

  
  


_(I’m sitting at the back behind drums, I can’t help but look forward.)_

  
  


She said I laugh more at your jokes than hers.

  
  


_(I can’t help it that you’re funnier than she is.)_

  
  


She said I say your name in my sleep.

  
  


_(It’s not like I choose what to say when I’m sleeping.)_

  
  


She said she doesn’t like the way you look at me sometimes.

  
  


_(You look at me exactly the same way I look at you.)_

  
  


She said you shouldn’t run your hands through my hair like that.

  
  


_(You know how nice that is when I’m drunk.)_

  
  


She said you told her once you’d do anything for me.

  
  


_(You know I’d do anything for you too.)_

  
  


She said she doesn’t believe me when I say I love only her.

  
  


_(Who else would I be in love with?)_

  
  


She said she knows it’s not her I’m thinking about when I’m inside her.

  
  


_(Who else is there?)_

  
  


She said she knows about that night last summer.

  
  


_(I’d tried to forget.)_

  
  


She said she can’t go on like this.

  
  


_(Yesterday she said it was over.)_

  
  


She said you’d give it all up for me.

  
  


_(Would you?)_

  
  


If only I’d ask.

  
  


_(Well, should I?)_

  


  



End file.
